The Touch Of A Loved One
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: Sequal to 'Don't Walk Away.' Summary inside! Lookie! Flamers welcome Looks like we're going to be here for a while. Kaiya commented.Want to play poker? Kai brought out a deck of cards.KaiOC TalaOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Touch Of A Loved One**

**By: Untimely Demise**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any beyblade characters only some of the settings and my characters. If you wish to take one of them or more please contact me and ask for permission. I repeat I don't own any of the beyblade characters._

**Summary: **_Samantha's mother died one night on her birthday from cancer. Her father tries desperately to save his daughter form depression and from being a rebel, but is failing miserably. So he sends her to boarding schoolso that hewoudn't have to be with his own daughter. Suddenly she's not so depressed anymore and she's happier when away fromthe only family she's ever known.And what's this? Anew boy coming to her school? He knows her but she dosn't know him. Why can't she get her mind off of theslate haired boy with silvery purple eyes?_

**A.N:**_ Okay this is the sequal of **Don't Walk Away**but I decided to just start out again with Samantha and Kai instead. No they arn't related or anything do you people think I'm insane to do that to poor Kai? Hell no! Anyway it's sort of like Don't Walk Away but there are going to be loads of differences! For one they are now in a boarding school! Oops... spilled one of the secrets... anyway this is called **The Touch Of A Loved One **because how did you react to a loved one? Not family type love, but real love? Wonderful, ne? Hehe good luck! I present to you **The Touch Of A Loved One!**_

**Chapter one: Depression Is Never A Good Thing**

"Yo Sammy! Wake up!" a pillow was thrown at a girl with brown hair and golden yellow highlights. The girl groaned and threw the pillow back at one of the other girl's in the room.

"Shut up! I'm sleepin'..." the girl named 'Sammy' replied before rolling over and covering her head with her blue pillow.

"Samantha! Class starts in an hour! We still need breakfast!"

"Then go on Kaiya! I'm busy laying here trying to find my inner self..." Samantha replied dully.

"Inner self my ass! You're trying to skip class again aren't you? Don't you remeber what day it is today!"

Samantha looked up at her friend Lisa with half open green eyes. "Monday?" she gave a slight laugh.

"Sammy! It's the 17th of September!"

"Uh... yeah? So?"

Kaiyasighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. A sure sign that she was aggitated and a headache was coming. "Isn't that new student coming today?"

"Yeah...? So?" Samantha said again.

"So? Is that all you can say? Seriously Sam you need to pay more attention! That new student just happens to be a boy! And that boy just happens to be Kai Hiwatari from Trinity High! I can't believe he's coming to our own little, tiny, itty, bitty school!"Kaiya gave a sigh of admiration with hearts in her eyes.

Samantha rolled her eyes and yawned widely.

"Any larger and I think we could finally put the Grand Canyon in there." a voice said from across the room. Samantha turned and glared at one of her other friends and room mate.

"Oh shut up Nissa." Samantha looked like she was sucking on a lemon as her face took one of a sour note. "I hate Mondays..."

"We know." Both Nissa, Kaiya, and the another girl named Lani replied simutaneously. Samantha gave each of her friends an incredulous look before pouting.

"You all are mean!" she crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted.

"We know." Nissa, Kaiya, and Lani replied once again simutaneously.

Samantha glared at her room mates and friends before pulling the covers away from her and getting out of her bed. She had on a pair of boxers with blue rain drops on them and a t-shirt that was almost as big as her as it reached her knees. Her long brown gold hair reached just below her knees as well. Her bright acid green eyes were slanted slightly as they were almond-shaped sockets. Little freckles dotted her nose and cheeks but weren't seen unless she was sick or outside for a long time. Samantha trailed over to her dresser and pulled out a big, dark blue t-shirt that said 'Heaven didn't want me and Hell thinks I'll take over' in big green letters on the front. On Heaven it held a bright yellow hallow and on Hell it held dark red horns on it. On the back was a pair of silver wings with devil horns above them. She then went to her closet and shrugged on a pair of blue jeans that flared up at the bottom with rips and tears in them. Samantha then put on a pair of grayish tennis shoes after slipping on a pair of polka dotted socks. To finish her look she put on some black eyeliner, black masquera, and tannish powder that glistened in the light around her eyes. Clear lip gloss covered her lips. "Alright I'm ready to leave!" she grinned happily as Nissa rolled her eyes, Kaiya sighed heavily, and Lani shook her head.

"You are too weird." Lani snickered at Samantha's offended look.

"I'm not wierd! Just special!" Samantha grinned.

"ED!" Nissa, Kaiya, and Lani laughed at Samantha's pouting look as they made fun of her, but in a friendly matter.

"Alright alright... Shouldn't we be getting to breakfast?"

"Yeah I guess so..." Kaiya replied.

Kaiya had long black hair that was held up in a high pony tail that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a mystifying blue that were outlined in black eyeliner and black masquera as well. She wore a light blue, short sleeved shirt that had a yellow light bulb on it, and above it said 'Boys are like light bulbs, some are brighter than others'. She had on a blue jean skirt that ended just above her knees and light tan boots that ended a litle below her knee. Kaiya quickly grabbed her jean jacket and shrugged it on.

Nissa had dirty blonde hair reaching her shoulders, lighter than Smantha's and grayish eyes. All she wore was black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Her eyes were also in a slanted way as was Samantha's, and almond-shaped. She wore a pair of black jeans and a black sweater with a red sleeveless jacket over it. The black sweater had silver stars on it and in the middle it said STAR in big capitale letters. On her feet were a pair of dark purple trainers and whenever she walked people could get a glimpse of her socks that were white and had black stars on them.

Lani's reddish brown hair was curled behind her and it also endedat the middle of her back like Kaiya's and had brown eyes outlined in black eyeliner and had tannish glitter around her eyes as well. She wore a black skirt with a hot pink, turtle neck sweater on. Strappy black heals were on her feet with white glitter on them when she walked.

The girl's quietly walked down to the dinning room with many other students at Arcadia High. The dinning room was huge compared to the classrooms and that was pretty big considering each classroom was about the size of a small house. Each girl sat down at one circular table and started talking about nonsense when a boy with flamming red hair and brown eyes walked over to them with aboy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a black haired boy with brown eyes.

"Hey John John! Ray Ray! Spence!" Samantha grinned at the boys with glee as she hugged every single one of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Johnny! Not John John! Not Johnathon! Just Johnny!" Johnny glared at Samantha.

"Well sorry Mr. PMS." Samantha and then rest of the girl's snickered. "So what brings you here on this lovely Monday morning where I am supposed to be sleeping?" she shot a glare behind her at her friends as Ray and Spencer snickered.

"Well we just wanted to know if you remebered that we have soccer try outs after school today." Johnny smirked. "Seeing as how you're practically in love with the sport."

"How'd you know about that!" Samantha pointed at him with a look of horror on her face. "STALKER! I knew it was you who gave me the teddy bear when I was in the 3rd grade! STALKER!" Samantha was about to run away when a hand landed on her shoulder. She tilted her head back and her green eyes met with blood red hair and icy blue eyes. "Hi Tala!" she chirped and hugged him around the middle.

"Hey Sammy. You woke me up when I was looking at Kaiya." Tala gave a fake pout making his bottom lip pout out a little. "Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head and glared behind him at Kaiya. "Oh um... hey Kaiya..."

"Don't hey Kaiya me! I heard you saying that you were looking at me again! Just face it! I won't be yours! So keep dreaming!" Kaiya glared at him.

"In my dreams? Alright then." Tala closed his eyes. "You in a blue bikini is VERY nice." he grinned and earned himself another slap on the head.

"TALA!" Kaiya glared at him.

"What?" Tala blinked. "You said in my dreams!"

"I didn't mena it!"

"Then what did you mean!"

"Agh!" Kaiya stormed off out of the dinning room with Tala following her like a lost puppy. Samantha smiled.

"He can be so insensitive some times." she sighed heavily. "But we all know that they looooooove each other!" she said in a sing song voice.

"I HEARD THAT SMANTHA!" Kaiya's voice thiundered down the hall and into the lunch room making the girl make an eeping noise and hide behind Johnny and Spencer.

Spencer turned around and hugged Samantha and lifted her up in the air. "I think you lost some weight over the summer." he grinned at her.

"Are you calling me fat?" Samantha looked at him offended.

"Uh... no I'm just saying that---"

"YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Samantha started crying loudly in Spencer's arms.

"Wait! Wait!" Spencer put her down and tried to tell her what he meant again, but it was useless as Samantha started wailing louder. Spencer turned around when a hand landed on his shoulder. He saw Ray standing there shaking his head.

"Let her have her moment." he said and Spencer nodded, and both boys backed away from her.

After a couple of minutes Samantha smiled and hopped up and down. "I'm hungry!"

"How can she just do that? Be crying one moment and then the next she's hopping up and down." Spencer whispered to Ray and his reply was a shrug.

"No idea." Ray then looked at Samantha. "Hey Sam Sam? Spence and I have to get to class alright? I have to show that new guy around the school."

"Alright! Bye bye Ray Ray!" she waved Ray and Spencer off and sat down next to Lani. "Pass me the butter please!"

"Why do you need the butter?" Nissa looked at the hyper active girl with curiosity.

"Well I need something to eat!"

"You can't eat plain butter!"

"Why not!"

"Cause I said so that's why!"

"You aren't my mother!" Samantha glared and reached for the butter when someone grabbed the butter first. "Hey! That was mine!" Samantha looked up to find firey crimson eyes. She glared at the boy who held her butter. "Give me the butter!"

"No." the boy smirked and walked off with her butter. He had slate hair that was darker in the back, and his crimson red eyes. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans with silver chains all over them and a black muscle shirt that had a skull on it, bursting into flames on the back. His black sneakers went well with the outfit but Samantha's eyes were drawn towards the tattoo on his shoulder blade. It was of a red firey phoenix. And she had to admit that he was bad boy material with all the piercings in his ear, his eyebrow, and his bottom lip. He was cute too.

Samantha pouted and waited for her butter impatiently.

"Hey Sammy?"

Samantha was pulled out of her pouting mood when Lani spoke up. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you know who that guy is?" she asked shyly.

"Er... no... do you?" Samantha looked at Lani with interest.

"Yes..."

"Well then who is he?" Lani stayed quiet for a little while. "C'mon Lani spit it out!" Samantha knudged her friend in the stomache.

"Kai Hiwatari." Lani replied quietly.

"Huh?" Samantha looked at Nissa in confusion.

"His name doofus! His name is Kai Hiwatari!" Nissa rolled her eyes.

"Really? Wow... didn't expect that... oh well." Samantha got up. "Yo! New boy! Hand over my butter!" she got up and walked over to where Kai Hiwatari sat.

* * *

Hey people! I finished the first chapter! Wahoo! Yay! Anyway _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!_ Over 2000 words in this one chapter! Please _**REVIEW**!_ Plus I changed my name! Check it out!

_Sanity Challenged_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Touch Of A Loved One**

**By: Sanity Challenged**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any beyblade characters only some of the settings and my characters. If you wish to take one of them or more please contact me and ask for permission. I repeat I don't own any of the beyblade characters._

**Summary: **_Samantha's mother died one night on her birthday from cancer. Her father tries desperately to save his daughter form depression and from being a rebel, but is failing miserably. So he sends her to boarding school so that he woudn't have to be with his own daughter. Suddenly she's not so depressed anymore and she's happier when away from the only family she's ever known. And what's this? A new boy coming to her school? He knows her but she dosn't know him. Why can't she get her mind off of the slate haired boy with silvery purple eyes?_

**A.N:**_ Okay this is the sequal of **Don't Walk Away **but I decided to just start out again with Samantha and Kai instead. No they arn't related or anything do you people think I'm insane to do that to poor Kai? Hell no! Anyway it's sort of like **Don't Walk Away** but there are going to be loads of differences! For one they are now in a boarding school! Oops... spilled one of the secrets... anyway this is called **The Touch Of A Loved One **because how did you react to a loved one? Not family type love, but real love? Wonderful, ne? Hehe good luck! I present to you **The Touch Of A Loved One!**_

**Chapter Two: The New Boy**

Samantha was building a pencil fortress when the teacher walked into the classroom. When he shut the door she frowned as her little fortress fell to plain pencils again. "Aw man... I worked hard on that..." Samantha started to pout as she usually did before starting all over again.

"Samantha what are you doing now?" the teacher called Mrs. Lagnese asked.

"Buildin' a fortress, what does it look like I'm doin'?" Samantha looked lazily up at Mrs. Lagnese.

"Well stop that I've got Spanish to do!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever..." Samantha yawned and laied her head down on her desk.

"¡Hola clase, comenzaremos hoy en verbos!"

Samantha looked up at the teacher. "What did you say?"

Mrs.Lagnese had a HUGE anime vein as she looked over at Samantha again.

* * *

"Jeez... what did I ever do to her?" Samantha mumbled as she walked over to the detention room. "I mean all I did was ask her what she said but noooo goes ahead and gives poor Sammy a detention slip for that afternoon. Man I hate high school... it's such a drag..." Samantha continued to mumble when someone bumped into her. "HEY! I'M WALKIN' HERE!" she yelled at the person. 

"Well so am I." said a cold voice but had a slight edge to it.

Samantha looked up and groaned at who she saw. "Well sor-ry your magesty!" she glared and picked up all of her stuff that hd dropped from her backpack.

"You should be sorry." Kai glared at her. "You were just standing there, anyway a little nudge woke you up from your daydream." he shrugged.

"I don't daydream Hiwatari. And that was no little nudge it was a full-out push!"

Kai shrugged in answer. "Whatever..." he rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway do you know where the detention room is?"

"Yeah... who wants to know?" Sam looked him over like he had 3 heads and fur. 'Hehe... a puppy...'

"I do. I got fucking detention from Mr. Stroot for mouthing off to him. Heh... he deserved it." Kai smirked and then spared the girl in front of him a glance. "So you gonna show me or what?" he glared.

"Fine!" Sam glared at him. "Go down the hall and to you left then go right. It's the second door on the left." she glared and started walking back off. 'Heh. Sucker!' she mentally did a dance as she opened the door to detention and sat in the back. "Yo! Nissa! How'd you get in here?" Sammy went up to her and plopped herself down.

"Just so happens that Mrs. Nations is allergic to rats... should've known about that when she wouldn't even let us disect them... so I just... pushed her a little forwards with her fears... heh..." Nissa smiled evilly. "Mandid she ever scream... I don't think I've heard anything so loud in my entire life!"

"Ah... I thought I heard someone scream in 3rd period... so what happened?"

"She got a really bad rash... oh and her lips swelled up till the size of a grapefruit!"

"Did you get pictures?" Sam looked at her friend excitedly.

"But of course! Who else except for I to do anything less for a friend? That'll be 5 bucks please." Nissa held out her hand.

"Aww man... how about I give you... this!" Sammy held out a carmelo bar and Nissa's eyes widened. "Well?"

"Deal! Just give me the frickin candy bar!" Nissa made a grab for it.

"I dunno... maybe I should eat it instead..."

"Here!" Nissa thrust the her digital camera into Sammy's hands and then grabbed the bar, only to find out that it was just the wrapper of a carmelo bar. "You play dirty Sam."

"It's a gift." Sammy smiled happily as she started looking at the pictures. Suddenly the door banged open and a soaking wet Kai came into the room. He searched it quickly before his gaze finally stopped on Sam's happy face. He glared and stomped over to her. His shoes making squeaking noises before he came to an abrupt halt in front of her desk. "May I help you?" she smirked as she looked him over.

Kai kept glaring and finally he smirked a little. "Yes I need a little help with something outside."

"Think again Hiwatari. I don't do charity."

"Mr. Powers? Can Samantha help me with some schoolwork outside? I have to paint my project."

"Sure."

Samantha stood up gaping at the detention teacher. "But this is detention! We shouldn't have to leave!"

"Mr. Hiwatari is on the honor roll at his old school which means that he's one of the best students here. Seeing as you are also on the honor role I see nothing that can't stop you from helping our new student out on a project. Besides it's just painting, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Oh I can think of a few things..." Sam muttered before following Kai outside.

* * *

_Here we are... sorry it's been so many long months and everything, I've just been REALLY busy with school, and family problems. Anyway REVIEW please!_

_Sanity Challenged_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Touch Of A Loved One**

**By: Sanity Challenged**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Beyblade characters, only some of the settings and my own characters. If you wish to take one of them or more please contact me and ask for permission. I repeat, I don't own any of the Beyblade characters._

**Summary:**_ Samantha's mother died one night on her birthday from cancer. Her father tries desperately to save his daughter from depression and from being a rebel, but is failing miserably. So he sends her to boarding school so that he wouldn't have to be with his own depressing daughter. Suddenly when she gets there, Samantha isn't depressed anymore and she's happier when away from the only family she's ever known. And what's this? A new boy coming to her school? He knows her but she doesn't know him. Why can't she get her mind off of the slate haired boy with silvery purple eyes?_

**A.N: **_Okay this is the sequel of **Don't Walk Away** but I decided to just start out again with Samantha and Kai instead. No they aren't related or anything, do you people think I'm insane to do that to poor Kai? Hell no! Anyway it's sort of like **Don't Walk Away** but there are going to be loads of differences! For one, they are now in boarding school! Oops... spilled one of the secrets... anyway this is called **The Touch Of A Loved One** because how did you react to a loved one? Now family type love, but real love? Wonderful, ne? Hehe good luck! I present to you **The Touch Of A Loved One!**_

**Chapter Three: Tree Distress**

_"Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow you command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of darkness  
Will leave behind  
And I will fight_

_The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished form  
Garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_Hunt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Tiem to pray  
Down on your knees  
You can't hide from the  
Eternal Light  
Until my last  
Breath I will fight (I will fight...)_

_Now realise  
The stars they die  
Darkness has  
Fallen in paradise_

_But we'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the  
creatures of the night_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand." _

"Will you please stop singing that?!" Lani and Kaiya glared over at Sammy who was dancing around on her bed while singing the song "Angel Of Darkness" by Alex C, over and over and over again.

"Hey now! I need to express my creativity!" Sammy grinned and stuck her tongue out at Lani and Kaiya before putting the song on repeat and singing once more.

Nissa groaned loudly. "Short haired freak!" she grumbled under her breath before turning to Lani. "Make the midget stop! I know it's a great song and everything but still! Make the midget stop!" She tried throwing a pillow at the dancing girl, but only succeeded in knocking the lamp over, causing it to break. She cursed under her breath and groaned some more when she saw Sammy give her the happiest smile she could muster and then a peace sign.

Sammy stopped dancing finally about an hour later when she realized that her friends had gone to get smoothies and there was someone knocking on her door. Sighing she turned off her music and opened the door, only to glare harshly at the person,a nd slam the door in their face.

"Aww.. come on? What up with the violence?" Kai Hiwatari's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Samantha smirked to herself knowing that he couldn't get in without a key. She turned her music back on and covered her head with her pillow when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she stifled a scream as Kai stood in front of her, dangling a pair of keys in his hand. "What? Scared to say hi now?" he smirked and put the keys down beside her. "Tala told me to come by and give you this." Kai tossed a piece of paper at her. "Something about being the new soccer captain but I don't know. Why he couldn't give it to you himself is beyond me."

"Maybe because you need the exercise?" Samantha grinned evilly at him, earning a glare. "I was just kidding, god you need to lighten up..."

"And so did you when I accidentally threw some glue... it's not my fault that it got in your hair... I was just trying to get my project done."

"You said help 'painting' your project, not throwing glue on it!" Samantha glared touching her new shorter hair. She had loved her hair, and then she had to cut it all the way from her knees to just below her shoulders. Her eyes teared up slightly at the thought of what he did to her before she toughened up and punched him in the gut. "I can't believe you did that to me! All you got was wet!"

"After the toilet blew up!" Kai glared at her.

"How was I supposed to know that that would happen?!" Samantha defended herself.

"Because I found this." Kai dug around in his backpack that was on his shoulder, which she had just noticed, and pulled a piece of paper out. "I found this connected to the toilet that blew up, before the firecracker went off, it says 'Sam Sam was here!' with a smiley face on it." he held up the evidence, and smirked as he saw Sammy blush softly. "Maybe the principal would like to see this..."

"Alright! What do you want?" Sammy growled at him.

"Nothing. It's Tala and Rei who wants something." Kai stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then what do THEY want?" Sammy ground her teeth wishing he would just give her the message so that she could enjoy her mindless singing in peace, but alas that was not to be it.

"I forgot now, cya." Kai stood up and tossed a small package on Lani's bed, before sauntering out of the room like he didn't have a care in the world. He turned back to look at her and all she did was glare as he winked and then shut the door.

Sammy sat there on the bed and glared at the door for a few seconds more before blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Man.. if my eyes stayed like that any longer they would've stayed that way." she grinned at herself and moved over to Lani's bed with a scowl. "So what's this thing anyway...? It's addressed to me?" Sammy stared at the little brown package, debating what to do. Finally making a desicion, Sammy put on some rubber gloves that she had swiped from the chemistry lab and then grabbed a scapel, which she also stole from the chemistry lab, and a magnifying glass. Picking up the small brown package and placing it on her desk, she carefully moved the scapel with precession across the opening of it and carefully peeled the two brown pieces of carboard apart. Sammy furrowed her brow as she pulled out something that was wrapped in a bag. Opening it carefully, she discovered that inside was a blue jean jacket.

Sammy jumped up in glee. "It came! It came! God I hope Hiwatari didn't touch it!" She laughed as she put on her new jean jacket over her green camo tank top. Giggeling she twirled around in her white skirt that reached her knees but then stopped. "Wait a minute..." she glanced at her bedside table and glared. The key Kai had was missing. "Hiwatari..." she growled. Sammy grabbed her tan satchel bag and raced off down the corridor.

* * *

"Kaiya! Kaiya!!!" Sammy called as she ran down the halls. "Kaiya!" 

"Kaiya, Kaiya!" The black haired girl mocked sarcastically. "Who did you hurt this time?" Kaiya snickered as Sammy ran into a group of freshman before getting to her.

"That's right! You didn't hear nothing!" Samantha cackled back at them before turning to face her friend. "Hiya! What's up?"

"You called me."

"Oh, right, I just wanted to know if you see anything different on me?" Sammy spun around in a circle. "Oh and did you see Hiwatari anywhere?"

"No I haven't and what's different... what's different... oh I know!" Kaiya snapped her fingers. "You got your hair cut!" She grinned at Sammy.

Sammy blinked up at Kaiya before growling low in her throat. "What did you say?

"I should start running now shouldn't I?"

"Yes. Yes, I think you should." Sammy waited for Kaiya to start running which she did as soon as she got the chance. Sammy sprinted off after her a few seconds afterwards. Kaiya was chased for about 15 minutes before Sammy accidentally crashed into a person. A certain Kai Hiwatari.

"Don't you think it's a little early for you to be falling for me?" Kai raised an eyebrow and his friend Bryan snickered with Tala.

Samantha felt her cheeks burn with embarassment before she got to her feet and glared at him. "Why would I want to fall for anyone like you? Especially since I have a boyfriend already." she smirked.

Tala pushed past Kai. "What?! Who is he?! Do I know him?!"

"Tala calm down..."

"Lani! Kaiya! Nissa!" Tala called out and raced off.

Sammy sweatdropped majorly as she watched him go. She sighed and shook her head. "So Hiwatari... I'd like to have that key back."

"What key?" Bryan looked between the two of them.

"My dorm kay that he took from Tala."

"What? No way! That's awesome Kai!" Bryan grinned at his friend.

Kai just shrugged and tossed her the key. He started sauntering off when he heard a scream of outrage coming from the short beauty behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"It's tin foil!" Sammy glared at him murderously. "I'm gonna kill you unless you get that key. NOW." Sammy glared at him.

"Sorry, but I don't have it anymore." Kai smirked and started walking off again, when something attacked him from behind. He faintly heard Bryan laughing at him as Sammy tried ripping his head off. "Get off me!"

Sammy was more furious when Kai told her this, because he sounded like he was bored. She started pulling his hair, and beating his back. Eventually Kai got her off his back but then she started chasing him. Sighing he started running away and quickly climbed up a tree.

"Get down! I need that key!"

"And risk getting something cut off, I don't think so." Kai laughed at her.

"DAMNIT!" Sammy stayed for a few more minutes just bitching him out before she eventualy got tired and left. "Oh Tala!"

"Finally..." Kai sighed and started climbing down.

"You're telling me..." a voice said near him.

"Kaiya?"

"Hey Kai."

"She chase you too?"

"Yep."

"Damn..."

"Uh huh."

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!!" was heard as Sammy raced around the corner again.

Kai and Kaiya raced back up the tree. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while." Kaiya commented.

"Want to play poker?" Kai brought out a deck of cards.


End file.
